Gudis
Gudis appeared in 1992 TV series called Ultraman: Towards the Future. Gudis (ゴーデス Gōdesu) is an alien and the recurring antagonist in the TV series, Ultraman: Towards the Future. He appeared in episode 1, and later episode 6 in an enhanced form. Jack Shindo and Stanley Haggard are the first men to land on Mars. Upon arriving they are met with none other than the strange alien monster Gudis. As Gudis was slowly moving towards them a giant silver humanoid by the name of Ultraman Great came to the rescue. After Gudis pushed Great aside he killed Stanley as he tried to escape in the ship as Jack was trapped by a rock slide. Great quickly got back up and used Burning Plasma to knock Gudis down. Gudis fell dead by the Burning Plasma's true power, but not before he sent a virus to Earth. To save the humans of Earth, Great chose Jack as his human host and went to Earth. Super Gudis (スーパーゴーデス Suupa Godesu) is a transformed and empowered version of Gudis that appeared in episode 6. One day in the Australian outback, strange volcanic disturbances were discovered that made flying very difficult. As UMA tried to destroy the volcano, Super Gudis was being created in the constantly changing chemical structure in the lava. After the Australian Air Force only sped up the hatching process, Super Gudis emerged from the volcano and Jack turned into Ultraman Great. Great used a barrage of Finger Beams on Super Gudis, but it seemed to have little effect on the Martian super organism. After being unphased by the Burning Plasma, Great was encased in an energy bubble and absorbed into Super Gudis's body. Jack managed to distract Super Gudis by telling it how futile its mission was; eventually, there would be nothing left for it to infect and destroy. This gave Great the opportunity to blow Super Gudis up from the inside out, eliminating the monster's threat once and for all. Powers and Abilities Normal * Tentacles: Gudis has very thick tentacles. He can use these to beat his foes senseless. * Spreading Virus: Gudis is actually a super virus that, when defeated, can transform into Gudis cells. The Gudis cells will attach to an organism's cells and transform it into a monster. * Eye Beams: In the comics, Gudis is shown firing orange beams from his eyes. * Shape-shifting: As above, in the comics Gudis is shown to be able to shape-shift. Weaknesses * Slow Movement: Like a snail or slug, Gudis moves very slow, making it vulnerable to attacks. Super * Tentacles: Super Gudis, like its normal form, also has strong tentacles. * Eye Beams: Super Gudis can emit powerful energy beams from both of his eyes. * Energy Absorption: Super Gudis can absorb any energy source it can tap into using telepathy. * Heat Resistance: Super Gudis has a very high resistance to heat, allowing it to survive in lava for long periods of time. * Energy Bubble: Super Gudis can encase enemies in a blue bubble of energy. After doing this he will absorb them. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1992 Category:Ultraman Universe